Just a Dream
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: His touch to the others, to be closer, it's all he wants, even when he knows the other is slowly dying and suffering.  All he wants is to melt into the feeling of the other, next to his wish, to feel the others skin against his is all he wants.


**Authors note:**

**Okay! Real quick, I know you all want to get to this fanfic, but I need your attention first.**

**I know I haven't continued my other fanfics, and in this video, I explain what happened to my**

**hard drive(I'm not repeating myself again -_-)**

.com/watch?v=z0_OFmfu564

**Please watch, just please. And yes, that's really me. No laughing! I don't mention my fanfics,**

**but it includes them.**

**SECOND!**

**This fanfic... RATED M! For... Reasons... I warned you. So I decided to explore this whole different**

**relationship everyone wants with Yoite and Miharu, so I though, 'Eh, what the hell, let's do it!'**

**XD Yeah, I'm odd. So again, read on caution, it's not rated M for violence!**

**This is my first time writing something like this, so if I ever decide writing something like this,**

**please tell me how to improve. Also, I used a new writing style with this. I like this one better.**

**As you all probably noticed, I do things some times with messing words together, like hhipping**

**and wipping. CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHEN I DO THAT! I DID IT IN ONE OTHER FANFIC AND...**

**It came out wrong. -_-' *Twitch***

**Okay, I've talked to much. One more thing though. I have another song for you all. Aren't I nice. XD**

**So! This song is called Please by The Leaders', and it's beautiful. Really! Go listen! Here:**

**.com/watch?v=8Ktb0BgbAxI**

**Okay, I'm done. ^_^**

Rated- M

YoitexMiharu

**Just a dream**

* * *

><p>The eyes he had first met were nothing compared to now. The ones he had first saw, were cold as ice, dead, on the inside and outside, but now, all he could see was want... Need perhaps? Those eyes he had suddenly come to love so intently, staring back into his, with such emotion, he wasn't sure if he could return the wonderful gaze, and yet the reply was slow and unsure, the older boy who carried those eyes cradled his cheek gently, hesitant to the touch. Those beautiful eyes slowly closed as his face got closer to the younger boys, until soft lips met another pair.<p>

The way the gently caressed his own made him feel so lightheaded, how they seemed so hesitant, but wanted more of the feeling and taste of him.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller boys' shoulders gently, letting one of his hands lace through the older boys hair, holding him in the kiss. The mentioned boy wrapped his arms around his waist hesitantly at first, but as the kiss seemed deeper than when it started, his grasp seemed to instinctively be tighter. They two of them seemed too lost in anything to notice how far the kiss had gone. The younger one barely remembered his friend asking to go farther, letting his tongue lightly caress his bottom lip, which he allowed for him to do, and to go farther.

It's all he ever wanted. To be held by this person who had changed everything about him. Who had once threatened him, to erase his existence. To learn how to use this, 'secret art,' to except it for his sake, and to abandon his friends, family, all of it for his selfish wish, but in the end, he wanted to grant his wish, because it's what he wanted, it's what he promised him. The boy who, up until now, was using him in something to get his selfish wish.

Yoite...

"Yoite..." The younger one breathed out as the mentioned boy let his lips travel against his jaw line, breathing gently on his neck.

"M-Miharu..." Yoite was surprised at himself at how his own voice had suddenly sounded somewhat helpless, how his body, now that he thought more about it, had become so warm. How he so much wanted to melt into the others touch, to have the feeling of the boys' skin on his dying hands. It's true he was losing his senses, and it only made him want more. More of the kisses, the touching, the sudden warm feeling that was lighting up his whole body, like a fever, but it wasn't like for once he was sick. In fact, it was the best he had felt in years.

Mihau pulled on the buttons of Yoite's coat, wanting to rid of the article of clothing that was stopping them from going any farther. The coat slowly slipped off Yoite's shoulders, making Yoite feel suddenly cold. He pushed more against Miharu's body, searching for warmth. At first, he was worried that his senses may have suddenly disappeared. He feared that the warmth of the other boy would be gone forever, and it wasn't until his hands slid up Miharu's side under his sweater that he dispelled those worries and sighed against the younger boys' mouth.

Yoite pushed more into the younger boys' body until both nearly stumbled on the couch behind them. Miharu momentarily broke the kiss to breathe, feeling his lungs beg for air.

How long had that kiss lasted?

Miharu fell on his back as Yoite hovered over him, letting his lips travel the only available part over Miharu's neck, his hands still tracing small lines under Miharu's shirt around his waist. The boy was much thinner than others his age, but that thought disappeared as Yoite's arm again found its way around his waist, holding him in place. Miharu lulled his dazed head back, giving more room for his lips to travel as his other arm started pulling on his sweater more to reveal more of the younger boys chest. Miharu started fidgeting to Yoite's touch as Yoite caressed his stomach, letting his hands travel up higher and lower.

"Y-Yoite..."

He opened his eyes again, only this time, he was staring up to the ceiling. He felt his breathing coming down from its high, the whole world coming into reality. Miharu stared around, noticing it was dark in his room, noticing he was alone. He sat up a bit, rubbing his forehead with the back of his palm; noticing he was sweating slightly, and he continued looking around the room for the person he was only moments ago with. As he sat up fully, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin down on them, he finally realized what happened.

"It was just a dream."


End file.
